Northern Retreat
The Northern Retreat is one of two settlements in the north fork of Glitchland. It contains the Glitchology Museum, three houses, and a man who looks like the Safari Zone warden that gives a hint for the Lost Woods, though you can only reach him by using ?????. Map Connections Text Little Girl I heard rumors about a very wise old man living deep in Northern Glitchland. If I ever found him, I would definitely ask him a lot of questions! Balding Guy With every day, I see more and more glitches in the wild. Corrupted tiles are randomly scattered around the map... I fear that one day, the corruption might even be TMZ4 TMZ4 TMZ4 TMZ4 TMZ4 TMZ4 Warden lookalike You found me? How did you know I was hiding? Please don't tell anyone I'm here, okay? In exchange, here's a hint to help you in your adventures. You know about Lost Woods? If you walk for at least 100 steps and go south, you might find something cool! Houses The Northern Retreat contains three houses. North-west house This house contains a Blackbelt who mentions that no other fork of Glitchland has more than one town, unless you want to count Deliria. Text Northern Glitchland is very special, in that it has two towns. Each other district of Glitchland has one. Of course, the Western district has Deliria, but that doesn't qualify as a town for me. South-west house This house contains a chef who will tell you how many maps you have visited so far. Text Hello! How much of the world do you think you've seen? Let me quickly have a look now... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... So, username... You have seen number unique places in this world. I will continue to keep track of your record. Come back whenever you want to see your progress! South-east house This house contains a Hiker and his Clefairy, POOPBUTT. If your FUN Value is between 0x3D and 0x41, two more people will be in this house talking about a man who lives past the Path of Pointless. Text Hiker: Giving nicknames to your Pokémon is very important. It promotes forming strong emotional bonds with the Pokémon you catch. That's why I give a name to every Pokémon I have! And if the player's FUN Value is favorable: Oh, I have guests, too. You can join in! Clefairy: It's a Clefairy! It also has a name tag. Its name is 'POOPBUTT'. If the player's FUN Value is favorable: Lass: I saw a guy walking in that pointless path in Western Glitchland. He's a strange person. It's as if you took all of the Internet's memes about introverts and stuck them all to one human being. Woman: I feel sorry for the guy who lives in that abandoned cabin in Western Glitchland. All alone, away from the civilization. I bet if he had any friends, they wouldn't even bother to come so far to meet him. What a loser. I also heard him playing the GSC Lucky Channel theme every two months or so. I wonder what he's up to? Category:Glitchland Locations